


Get Everything Back

by snowrobbery



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Brainwashing, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowrobbery/pseuds/snowrobbery
Summary: Bucky掉下火车后，被佐拉执行洗脑程序时候的脑内活动。电影《暖暖内含光》的灵感。Bucky一边回忆一边失去。他拼命想要留住点儿什么。最后他成功了。





	Get Everything Back

1.  
他首先感觉到的是冷，他知道自己的睫毛上全是冰。  
真庆幸Steve不在这儿，他想，这儿太冷了，他会冻得肺炎发作，就像1930年的冬天，Steve满脸通红，呼吸微弱，但他还是挺过来了。  
Steve不会就这样撑不下去，胜利永远属于他。Bucky早就知道这一点。  
Steve微笑的方式，愤怒着紧闭嘴唇的方式，他讲话的方式，早就说明了这男孩将得到最终的胜利。那个惹事精。那些人这样叫他，但Bucky从来不这么认为。永不放弃，这就是Steve获得胜利的方式，早在布鲁克林，他就奇怪为什么没有人看到这一点。  
Bucky现在没法移动自己的身体了，他想象着Steve的蓝眼睛，想象他对自己说话。嘿，Bucky，你得起来，嘿，坚持住，哥们儿，坚持住。他把这种想象当做临终的礼物，满足于Steve的鼓励和焦急。  
他睡了过去。因为他在这一刻清楚地知道Steve会胜利，虽然他看不见这一刻了。  
2.  
Bucky知道自己陷在回忆里。这挺好的，他想，人在快死的时候总是会回忆起自己的一生。  
但他还是很冷，他在那该死的火车上设法抓住Steve的手，他不知道自己有没有成功，因为雪山、火车还有Steve慢慢开始剥落颜色，他能听见Steve在喊他。Bucky！Bucky！抓住我的手！  
但他们离得那么远。  
Bucky笑了，因为这就是Steve会做的事，他永远在尝试，他永远那么关心Bucky。  
Steve永远在糟糕的环境里看见希望，他要追寻希望，要做正确的事情，要战斗。Bucky呢，Bucky只看见了Steve，他得跟着他，别让他的小个子在努力的时候绊倒。以前这差事就不怎么轻松，后来，慢慢变得更难了。  
风很大，把一切都吹走了。Bucky在纯然的黑暗中觉得自己失去了什么，他急切地往前跑。  
3.  
Bucky不冷了，他现在暖洋洋的。  
Steve笑着看他，眼睛闪闪发光。他肯定自己刚刚是说了什么逗趣的话。Bucky总是这样，因为他喜欢看Steve笑。  
小酒馆里觥筹交错，突击队的成员们在大声欢呼，卡特特工穿着红裙子来找Steve，她美极了，同时又很高傲，连看也不看Bucky一眼，只盯着Steve。  
他们很像。Steve也是这样，眼睛紧盯着目标，专注的同时又很高傲。大家愿意相信Steve高傲吗？Steve来到军营，平时待人很和善，只有Bucky知道Steve曾经是个被人看不起，同时却又很高傲的小个子。  
卡特走了，Bucky不知道为什么松了一口气，他对Steve说，现在我变成以前的你了，女孩子们只盯着你。  
Steve笑了，Bucky很高兴他笑了。  
Bucky，你知道我怎么想。Steve低声说。  
Bucky本来不知道，现在他知道了。于是他咧开嘴笑了，亲热地搂住Steve，凑在他耳边说，我知道，Steve，我知道你还是你，可我还想知道有什么变了。  
周围的人善意地看着他们，看队长和中士，他们是一起长大的好兄弟，多亲密。  
Steve脸红了，大家肯定以为他醉了。我会给你看的。  
他们在黑暗中拥抱，两个人的呼吸都很急。Steve的嘴唇太热了，Steve的手也很热，它们在他身上游走。  
Steve……这是Bucky自己的声音，他的嘴唇贴在Steve侧颈上，感觉Steve的动脉在剧烈跳动。但不够，他想感觉更多，于是他开口了，Steve任凭他解开自己的纽扣，还为此喘得更厉害了。Bucky有点害怕，Steve又犯哮喘了吗？到哪里去找呼吸器？但Steve永远那么善解人意，他用力吻了Bucky的嘴唇，安抚Bucky。你看，别担心，Bucky，别担心，我全好了。  
Bucky顺从地张开嘴，他很高兴，很急切地想要Steve的全部。  
Bucky就要失去这一切了，他想要留住它们，留住Steve的喘息和低语，留住Steve的火热。  
但他慢慢地又走进雪地里了，那里没有Steve。

4.  
他那么冷，他知道自己要死了。  
但他不会，Bucky突然感觉一阵喜悦，Steve会来救他。这次他会来的。  
果不其然，Steve来了，低头看着他。  
Bucky，是我，我是Steve！  
Bucky笑了，那是一种本能的，极其自然的笑，这是他忍不住的。谁听见Steve的名字能忍得住？Bucky满不在乎地想，尤其是你以为自己快死了的时候。  
Steve说他参军了，参加了实验。Bucky又开心，又担忧，什么样的实验，疼吗，有副作用吗，是永久的吗？  
Steve在大火里让他离开，可他不能。Steve不懂，Bucky知道Steve不懂，这个事实，Bucky希望Steve永远也不要懂，那就是Bucky永远也不愿意活在没有Steve的世界里。  
Steve看着他的脸也渐渐模糊了，Bucky知道自己也要失去这一幕，他不想，他想要离开，至少让这一刻存活在角落里。但他又一次失败了，因为他没法在Steve朝他飞来的时候转身离开。  
他伸出双手，想要拥抱Steve，就像在布鲁克林一样，在Steve沮丧、高兴、生病、受伤或者只是Bucky自己想要拥抱的时候拥抱。  
但他拥抱住的是虚空。  
5.  
Bucky走在布鲁克林的小巷子里，他不知道自己是怎么做到的。但事实就是，他总能找到Steve。  
看到Steve被一个大个子按在满是垃圾的角落殴打时，Bucky甚至说得上是平心静气，只不过稍微有点儿担心待会儿Steve会闻起来像垃圾桶。  
我把他逼到角落了。Steve梗着脖子说道。  
当然，当然。Bucky满面笑容揽住Steve倔强的脖子，大声说自己当然相信Steve，相信Steve会把所有的敌人逼到角落。  
Steve的金灿灿的脑袋靠在Bucky肩上，细微地叹了一口气，还以为Bucky没有发现。Bucky低头看Steve的发旋，他想让Steve开心一点，他希望多看看Steve的笑容。  
有个炸掉了一只胳膊，从前线回来的家伙告诉他，在军队里，总要有什么念头支撑你别倒下。到那个时候，到处都是炸弹，枪声，泥泞，哀嚎和死去的士兵，也许你会觉得死了也算是一种解脱。  
这个时候想想自己的甜心，想想她的笑容，她还在等你呢！  
那家伙一回家就和自己的未婚妻结婚了，Bucky为他感到高兴。  
Steve，我会回来的。Bucky保证一样地说。  
Steve昂起脑袋，他的脸上露出Bucky最喜欢的那种不服输的倔强表情。我会参军的。Steve可不像Bucky这样惴惴不安地保证，他是充满信心的。  
是的，是的。Bucky甚至觉得此刻自己的声音有点溺爱，他对Steve耳语。Stevie，听着，知道吗，每次你露出这表情，我都想吻你。  
Bucky在心里否定自己刚刚对Steve表情的想法，接下来才是Bucky最喜欢的Steve表情。  
Steve脸红了。他仍旧昂着头，但是蓝眼睛更加明亮，嘴唇和脸颊变得红润，简直像个阿波罗，一个瘦小的阿波罗。  
Bucky的阿波罗。  
现在Bucky吻到Steve了，他的嘴唇柔软得不可思议，温柔地回应着Bucky的吻。他知道Bucky对离别的不安吗？他知道得非常清楚，他自己不也同样不安吗？他的吻不像平时那样激动，不像平时那样非要用吻让Bucky意乱情迷，他只是温柔地回应Bucky。  
Bucky迷醉于Steve的温柔。  
我可以靠着这个活过战争。Bucky像每个陷入爱情的小伙子一样，觉得为了爱可以做一切。  
Bucky突然跳出了这个吻，因为Steve在褪色，他不再那么鲜活，Bucky慌了。  
不不，至少让我留住这个好吗？我不能带着这个上天堂吗？  
Bucky绝望的呼喊没有得到上帝的仁慈，他又一次失去了Steve。  
6.  
你知道我刚刚在想什么？  
正在写生的Steve问躺在身边的Bucky。Bucky眯着眼睛笑起来，他的嘴角天生带着甜蜜的弧度，眼尾波纹一样漾开。他知道自己这样笑起来很好看，势必会得到Steve的一个吻。  
但Steve没有像应该做的那样吻他，他突然板起了脸。  
你一点儿也不在乎我。Steve这样指责Bucky，毫无缘由地，在Bucky期待一个吻的时候。  
这从何说起啊？Bucky大叫冤枉，并且感到非常疑惑。  
你应该笑着说，我在想自己多想吻你。我会问你还等什么。然后……  
然后你就会失去我。Steve一针见血地指出。我以为你的誓言是永远，谁知道只有一个吻的时间。  
我们不接吻的话，我就不会失去你了吗？Bucky快要哭了，他真的很想要一个吻，可是又真的不想失去这一切。  
我们应该反抗。我们要战斗。Steve露出了Bucky第二喜欢的不服输脸。  
当然，当然。Bucky明白了，他从未像这样明白过，他得到的是一个战士的爱。他们俩永远要反抗这个世界，以前是反抗这个世界对Steve的恶意，反抗世界对他们情感的恶意，现在是反抗命运对他们情感的恶意。  
如果天堂要让Bucky忘记Steve，那天堂就是个谎言。  
于是他们没像预定的那样接吻，Bucky只是眼睁睁地看见Steve的画具和Steve都不见了，草地变成了虚无。  
Bucky哭了，他不想要死去，他想要活着，这样才能记住Steve。  
他要醒过来。  
7.  
Bucky的第一感觉是冷，他冷极了，赤身裸体躺着，好像还在被人摆弄。  
我还在记忆里吗？  
显然不是，眼前的事情正在发生，而且可怕到不应该是他臆想出来的。  
是佐拉。  
不不，Bucky想要挣扎，但他很无力。  
巴恩斯中士，你的改造程序已经开始。  
Bucky知道他们在从他这里夺走什么，他们不仅夺走了Steve，还要夺走Bucky自己。  
佐拉的笑脸在他的视线中忽隐忽现，Bucky要保持清醒却无法做到，他跌入了温暖一些的地方。  
他跌进了Steve怀里。  
Steve在Bucky耳边焦急地叫着他的名字，他说，Bucky，Bucky！  
Bucky笑了，Steve叫Bucky，每次都叫得特别珍惜，特别响亮，弄得Bucky忍不住笑，他会眨眨眼，告诉Steve自己在这儿呢，不会溜走的。他会陪Steve到最后。  
这次倒轮到我生病了，嗯？Bucky的嗓子低沉沙哑，薄汗覆盖在他的额头，眼里还有发烧所致的泪水。  
Steve严肃地点头。Bucky，你不应该在冬天下雨的时候呆在外面。  
Bucky眨眨眼。有位小姐等着我去搭救呢。她出门太匆忙，没带大衣。  
好吧，这次是我的错。Steve承认，他细瘦的手覆盖在Bucky额头。我们所有剩下的钱都买药了，这个月只好吃土豆。这也怪我。  
嘿，别怪自己。Bucky微笑。我很乐意为金发甜心效劳。  
Steve痛苦地皱眉。我和编辑争执了两个小时，他不愿意接受我的画稿，他说我画的女人线条不够动人。我该早点出来，你就不会等这么久了。  
Bucky轻轻点头，他抬起手，捏了一把Steve的肩膀。总有一天他会后悔的，因为你有一天会变成个大英雄，到时候人人都想得到你的签名。  
Steve噗嗤一声笑出来。你还记得我小时候的蠢话，老实说，我现在最大的梦想就是不用吃土豆。  
Bucky快活地笑起来。那么神奇的巴恩斯会成为你自传里浓墨重彩的一笔，因为他现在就要实现你的愿望。  
Bucky炫耀一样地掏出兜里的钞票。我昨天在俱乐部遇到了一位非常慷慨的女士，她愿意为我的礼貌和服务掏钱。  
Steve张大了眼睛，嘴角一开始惊喜地扬起，接着耸拉下来。他的声音闷闷的。原来你去俱乐部不只端盘子，还要调情。  
我只是逗女士们开心，Stevie。Bucky的笑容很狡黠，他伸出手，想搂住Steve的脖子。但是Steve把他的头放在枕头上，站起身来了。  
我去倒水给你。Steve的声音依旧闷闷的。他进了厨房，出来的时候，已经恢复了平常的严肃，稳稳端着一杯水，把它送到Bucky嘴边。Bucky脸上笑嘻嘻的，心里却在想Steve的突然沉闷。Steve还怕他一个男人被非礼吗？还是为了没有女孩喜欢他而难过？他想说些话宽慰他，但说不出口，最后只说，那些姑娘们都特别可爱，你下次去俱乐部，我教你跳舞，相信我，你会找到舞伴的。  
不用。Steve飞快地表达拒绝。你只要带我去观察那些女孩，可以让我画得更好。  
Bucky带着笑点头。你终于不用我当模特儿了，哥们儿。但是你需要的不只是女模特。你还需要一个可爱的女孩，你可以吻她，这会让你开心的。感觉很好。  
感觉很好？Steve狐疑地问。  
是的，是的。只要你好好练习。Bucky承认。  
这你也会教我吗？Steve盯住Bucky的眼睛，没等Bucky回答，他就低头吻了Bucky滚烫的嘴唇。  
从此我再也没有吻过别人。Bucky在心里想。他突然有了个主意。  
8.  
你带我去哪里？Steve喘得像是要犯哮喘了。  
做点儿我们没有做过的事情。Bucky拉着Steve的手，奔到俱乐部。出于一些原因，Steve从来没去过Bucky工作的俱乐部。我们会在那里跳舞。他们总不能夺走本来就不存在的东西，是吗？  
这太疯狂了。Steve穿着闪闪发光的纱裙，和穿燕尾服喷香水的Bucky翩翩起舞。Bucky低头看Steve嘴唇上的口红，忍不住笑了。  
巴恩斯先生，你跳舞真有一套，不是吗？这位女士冷淡地对笑得眼睛弯弯的Bucky说。  
是的，女士。和您跳舞是我的荣幸。Bucky握住Steve的腰，把他拉得更近了。现在到了耳语时间了，Stevie。  
Steve为Bucky喷在耳边的气流打了个激灵，他微微侧头在Bucky的鬓角蹭了一下。他们在Bucky记忆的殿堂里翩翩起舞。

Gotta get it, gotta do it fast，Gotta grab a piece of paper,   
I wish I could find my pen，What am I taking you? What am I waited for?  
I gotta pack, gotta pack up the Louie，And I can’t leave a thing behind.  
但是当他们摇摆身体的时候，墙上的壁纸开始剥落，乐曲慢慢消失，一切又开始坍塌了。  
你看，这里也是你记忆里的地方，所以也要被他们夺走了，我们无处可躲了。Steve扑闪着那长得该死的睫毛，也许他涂了睫毛膏了吗？  
Bucky紧紧搂住Steve，不断吻他的发顶。他轻声抗议和诅咒着这样的局面，眼睛里充满泪水。  
别放弃！Steve把口红蹭Bucky的衣领上，恶狠狠的。你别想丢下我，想都别想。  
不，我不会的，我会想出办法的。Bucky觉得自己可能把Steve脆弱的肋骨弄断了。  
快快快！求你了。Steve尖声叫道。但他还是像一缕烟一样消失在Bucky怀里。  
Bucky跪倒在地上，看着地板上的玻璃杯碎片，它们闪着银光消失在黑暗中。  
9.  
毫无疑问，Bucky已经走进了记忆深处。  
这是八岁的Steve，他正冲着一群比他块头大很多的男孩怒目而视。  
你们不应该掀Anna的裙子，这样做很糟糕。  
这群男孩哄笑起来，他们倒不在意那个小姑娘已经哭着跑开了，现在有了更合适的消遣。  
那把你的裙子穿出来给我们掀吧，小姑娘。为首的男孩推了这个金发男孩一把，Steve摇晃着贴住小巷的墙。他想说自己不是小姑娘，而是个男孩子，但显然这群小坏蛋并不关心。  
Bucky知道接下来会发生什么，这群坏蛋会把Steve打倒在地，他不会让这发生。这个愚蠢的，可爱的金发男孩，有双那么美丽的眼睛，坚定地斥责高大同龄人的恶行。  
是的，是的。Bucky承认自己有点头晕，他从小就有点英雄崇拜情结，看到这情景就无法自控。  
你们知道汉森小姐其实经常来这条街买面包吧。Bucky盯着这群男孩，抱住双臂。我看见她朝这里走来了。  
汉森小姐大多数时候不怎么惹人喜爱，但是这时候Bucky发誓明天他会尽可能甜蜜地称赞她的新便帽。这群男孩看着信誓旦旦的Bucky,好像在掂量这话的真实性，但却被越来越近的高跟鞋声吓破了胆，很快跑掉了。  
嘿，小英雄。我叫James Barnes，不过朋友都叫我Bucky。你叫什么？  
我们的金发小英雄点点头，他脸上还留存着刚刚那倔强不服输的表情，他像个打完胜仗的英雄一样高昂着头开口了。我叫Steve,Steve Rogers。  
你好，Steve。  
Steve没有像以前一样也向他问好，他小小的脸蛋变得阴沉，这样子多像发号施令的美国队长。Bucky早说过Steve会成为英雄，看他还那么小，已经有了一张发号施令的脸。  
这是我们的最后一块碎片了不是吗？  
Bucky的喉咙发出哽咽，他握住Steve小小的手。  
他的世界好像沙塔，在阳光下滑落崩塌。小小的Steve依然是一副不服输的表情，这是Bucky所爱的Steve，看他性如烈火，是一位多么好的战士，多完美的情人。  
我爱你。我爱你，Steve。  
是啊，是啊，记住这个，这不是你的记忆，这是一种感觉。  
Bucky失去了他自己，但是他不能失去这种感觉。  
这种感觉将会把他从冬日里解放出来。


End file.
